monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Parasite Slime / Slime Carrier
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster unique even among the slime family. Although they feed on men’s sperm, they can’t assume the form of a woman, so they have a peculiar mode of life. They capture and infest human women, then use their new hosts to attack human men. Besides dwelling in caverns and ruins, etc., they also sometimes sneak into human settlements via cargo. Lurking in narrow spaces or in the interior of armor, etc., they coil around human women as soon as they approach, enter their body, and infest them. Slimes that have infested a human woman thoroughly train their hosts using pleasure so that they can obtain plenty of sperm. A slime coiled around a host’s body will fluidly crawl all over her entire body, continuously pleasuring her, and at the same time, awakening the erogenous zones throughout her body. The host’s skin, constantly covered in slime and pleasure, is lewdly adjusted to be even softer and more sensitive to pleasure. Once the slime enters the host’s body it causes her to go mad with lust. When it gets into her throat, stomach, womb, etc., it melts into the host’s body from there and fuses with her. Along with the mind-blowing pleasure, all of the host’s organs are remade into a monster’s spirit energy and pleasure hungry energy absorbing organs. Having been constantly violated by the slime inside and out, the host will be controlled by that pleasure, and rational thoughts will be melted away by pleasure. With the host’s mind clouded, she will finally end up entrusting her body to the slime in pursuit of more pleasure. And then the slime’s monstrous desire to seek and love men will meld into and mix with the host’s mind, such that they are interchangeable, and a new monster called a “slime carrier” will be born that has a lewd mind fixated on love and pleasure like a slime while still retaining the superior intellect and advanced thinking capabilities of a human. By sipping the host’s spirit energy during the training, the slimes grow so enormous that they can serve as mounts. They wander around seeking men as prey while carrying their hosts. If the host happens to fancy a particular man, then it is said that the slime will head towards that man by reading the host’s memories and thoughts. When they find a man who will serve as prey, they let the host lure him, and when the man approaches to try and rescue the host, they capture him, drag him in, and make him have sex with the host on a bed of slime. Slimes that have fused with their host function to spur the transmission of pleasure to their host and boost their rate of spirit energy absorption. Even though the host’s body looks human on the surface, like a slime their entire body has become like a genital for the purpose of being sated with pleasure and spirit energy. Once spirit energy is poured inside, the slime infused throughout their body in every single place from the top of their head to the tips of their toes carries the spirit energy and transmits amplified pleasure. It is said that this causes so much pleasure to course through the host’s entire body that they hallucinate as if their body melted into syrup, unable to retain human form. Furthermore, the slime infesting the host can read her mind and automatically move, perform errands, or even eliminate foreign enemies. The host doesn’t even need to be aware of such things, let alone do them herself, so she will end up leaving everything else to the slime while using her body and thoughts entirely for pleasurable sex with her beloved husband. And then, in order to spread that happiness to many human women, she will use her slime to increase her family after making it divide. Kenkou's Notes EN= It's been a month since the last update. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. This time it's another peculiar monster girl (?) “parasite slime”, and the former human infested by it, “slime carrier.” Those of you in the know may be aware that it was a monster girl parody of slime knight that was in the old monster girl encyclopedia to begin with, and their existence was plainly touched on in Fallen Maidens, so I think there are those of you that have been expecting this. As the name suggests, it's the first kind of monster girl that infests human girls to be released in a long while. It's been since roper and matango, hasn't it? They do filthy, dirty things to the infested girl, and melt her body and heart, changing them into the lewd body and heart of a slime. |-|JP= ... Trivia *Before it completely fuses with the host, it is referred to as "Parasite Slime." *After it completely fuses with the host, it is referred to as "Slime Carrier." *Possibly based on Slime Knight from Dragon Quest series. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Parasite Slime - Slime Carrier.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_18.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= slime carrier.jpg LU1u1E7v_o.png D9d9tfaXYAEHr_O.jpg|by AltairLeVega uWLstbG.png|by Vadaboob Toc9Eayg.jpg|by Epson 1573960057027.jpg Full v2.jpg 1576641865983.png 1576643096228.png qW44LMHb_o.jpg|by Inuyuru 1578503150682.jpg comm___snistra_by_iyumei_ddpgtjr-pre.jpg|By @ikuraisora|link=https://twitter.com/ikuraisora commission - snistra01.png|By @Roosterf2p|link=https://twitter.com/roosterf2p ERQRmDuWkAACocl.jpg|by Barbariank |-|Recolors= SlimeCarrierRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Slime Family Category:Majin Family Category:Semiliquid Type Category:Majin Type Category:Simple Category:Various